Reborn for you
by PizzahutgirlxD
Summary: Onodera finally confessed his love to Takano. They then both lived together happily as suddenly after two years,Onodera got into a terrible accident and dies, but before he dies he told Takano-san to wait for him till he is reborn again. Story title changed from 'Blooming Lotus' to 'Reborn for you!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Title: Blooming Lotus**

**Summary: Onodera finally confessed his love to Takano and they told Onodera's parents about their relationship which they first found it odd, but then later accepted it and so they both lived together happily as ****suddenly after 2 years,Onodera got into a terrible accident and dies,but before he dies he told takano-san that he should wait for him till he is reborn again.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N:Hey guys here is a new SIH fanfiction from me! I got this idea when I read the Harvest moon fanfic Reborn from ilikerainyautumndays. I asked her if can use the story plot since I thought this would be perfect for a SIH fanfic and she agreed. So then hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku and not me!**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

I woke up finding myself lying in a hospital room.

"Ritsu you are awake!" My Mother said tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oka-san why are you crying? And why am I in a Hospital?" I asked.

"You got involved in a terrible car were on your way home but only when suddenly two cars were c-crushing into you while you crossed the street. W-We all were so worried about you. W-We thought you wouldn't s-survive from this, but it's a miracle that you are awake!" said Oka-san tears falling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Am I going to be alright Oka-san?" I said as she putted her hand on my cheek.

"Yes!I think so…" she said her voice trembling.

I looked around to see An-chan and Otou-san but I can't see Masamune. "Where is Masamune?"I asked.

"I am right here Ritsu" I heard his voice and turned my head to my right side to see my beloved Masamune holding my hand.

"Masamune" I said.

"Ritsu, I am so happy you are still alive. I was so worried about you! I didn't know what to do if I lost you again." He said and kissed me gently on my lips.

"Masamune I-"I wanted to say something as suddenly I felt a terrible pain inside me that I never felt before and had trouble breathing. Masamune then noticed it and called the Doctor.

"Someone get Doctor Kusama!" he yelled. Otou-san got quickly Doctor Kusama.

Then Doctor Kusama came immediately also with another doctor.

"Will he make it" Oka-san and Masamune asked.

"W-We will to our best we can" answered the Doctor.

"Please Dr. Kusama he means everything to me! He is my life!I don't know what to do without him!" Masamune yelled back at him letting go at my hand.

"I-I am sorry but…"

"M-Ma-sa-mu-ne" I said reaching out for him.

"Yes, Ritsu" he said and took my hand into his tightly.

"If I won't survive please promise me this…" I said as hard as I can.

"No, you will be alive Ritsu. I don't want to lose you again!"

"Masamune, please listen and promise what I am saying if I won't survive this"

"Of course I will. Just say it Ritsu"

"If I die then please wait for me till I am reborn as a boy who looks exactly like me and promise that you will try to find me in that body" I said.

"Yes of course I will, I promise"

"Good…"

"Ritsu, I love you" he said holding back tears.

"Ma-sa-mu-ne I l-love y-"I suddenly couldn't get a word anymore. All I could hear was the monitor beeping and my vision slowly getting black.

"Doctor! Look at that!" The other doctor exclaimed. On the monitor well I honestly don't know how to explain it but there was a heart shape in the middle of my blood pressure on the monitor.

"In all my years working here, seeing some people die. I have never seen anything like that," Dr. Kusama said in shock but then... suddenly my hand fell, instead of holding Masamune's hand and watching him say that I will be alive, but suddenly I saw nothing but the darkness and the coldness of the world. As I knew what was going on I realized I was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing I knew was that I suddenly woke up in a church standing next to my beloved Masamune. I was so happy to see him that I wanted hug him, but I knew that he couldn't see me and that I couldn't touch him…

I could see my family; Oka-san crying, Ota-san comforting her, some people from Marukawa and from Otou-sans company, my coworkers Kisa, Mino and Hatori san who all had sad expressions on their faces even Hatori-san and Masamune looking at my coffin where I am in it …

I then saw people walk up to my Parents. All of them said "I am really sorry for your loss" to them.

As everybody went I saw Yokozawa-san speaking with Masamune.

"Masamune… I am really sorry for your lost…"he said and went away leaving Masamune alone.

When he was all alone by himself he whispered to my coffin."Ritsu, I miss you. Please come back I can't bear to live a life without you're everything to me...I love you so much…It hurts so much to be without you." I cried hearing those words and seeing his sad face.

"I will Masamune. Just please wait for me" I whispered into his ear not knowing if he can hear me or not. But suddenly I slowly disappeared. I guess it was time for me to go to heaven and hope to be reborn again…

* * *

**So well that's it hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will come out later! Also the titles name might change since I am not sure if this is a good title for this fanfic or not.**

**So Please review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Renaissance

**Chapter 2: Renaissance  
**

As I began to disappear I then was suddenly in a white surrounding and under me were clouds. So I am in heaven now I guess...

Then suddenly I saw something appear. I thought it must be then God. I was always curious if it was a female or a male, but as I thought I would see God in a male or female appearance I instead saw a bunny before my eyes.

"Hello Ricchan! It's nice to meet you" the bunny said looking at me with its cute bunny eyes. The bunny was white, had stockings on, had wings on his back and a magic wand on its hand no I mean paw.

"Hello? Who are you? Are you maybe God?"

"No I am not. Oh let me introduce you. My name is Twinkle. My job is to make people fall in love with its beloved one." When I heard this I immediately knew that this bunny brought me together with Masamune … How I miss him so much

"Oh I see. So you brought me Masamune are together again right?"

"Yes I do, but you know you were really so stubborn Ricchan! Because of you I always screamed why you can't fall in love with him immediately! Seriously I was working myself to dead for a whole year for you to fall in love with him!"

"I am sorry for causing you trouble, but in the end I did and Iove him so much and lived a happy life with him but after 2 years this happened…"I then began to cry. I miss Masamune so much. I want to be with him again!

"I am really sorry that this accident happened to you. This shouldn't have happened" Twinkle said. I knew me and Masamune won't stay forever and one of us will die eventually, but why must this have happened! I was too young to die! How can fate be so mean to me!

"Twinkle, Please, I beg you! Let me be able to see Masamune and let me be able to live a normal life with him. I need him he's everything to me! All I ever wished for is to be able to meet someone who will constantly tell me how much he loves me. He loves me and I love him so please let me be with him please I beg you!" I was lying on the ground, crying letting every one of my tears fall to the ground.

"Ricchan I am really sorry, but I it's against the law of nature …"

"I don't care! I just want to be with him! Please Twinkle I beg you please let me see Masamune again!" Letting more of my tears streaming down my cheek.

"Fine… You and Takano where my favorite couple ever and I don't want to see Takano-san living soul alone and die without living happily with his love so I will grant you the wish!"

"Oh thank you Twinkle! Thank you so much!" I said happily whipping my tears away.

"So well follow me!" Twinkle said and I stood up and followed him or is it a she? I followed Twinkle till we went to a place where there were many mirrors around us. Then we finally stopped in front of beautiful golden framed mirror. When Twinkle told me to look into one of the mirrors I saw my parents and a young boy who looks exactly like me!

"Do you see this boy?" asked Twinkle.

"Yes! He looks exactly like me, but younger!"

"Yes, his name is also Ritsu, but is three years younger than you."

"Wow… but it's weird that he also has the name as me! Oh, but what are my parents doing here?"

"There are going to adopt him. He is an orphan. His parents died in an accident when he was a just 10…He had no other family members to take care of him so he was sent to the orphanage"

"Oh that's so sad…"

"Yeah, but so this will be your new live Ricchan. Your soul will live on in this younger boy's body"

"Oh… will I be able to remember Masamune and the others? When my souls live in this body?"

"Well little by little. You will regain all your memories back when your final and most important memory has come back to you"

"Ah okay…"

"When you are in this body you won't be able to see your Masamune in 2 years' time"

"Why? Why can't I see him earlier?" I said. I really want to see him soon!

"Well I can't tell you that and even if you see him earlier you won't be able to remember him immediately"

"Oh that's true" I said disappointed.

"So well I think we need to say good bye now! Hope we will see us again Ricchan! After the time comes for you!"

"Twinkle! Thank you so much for everything!"

"You're welcome" I saw Twinkle smiling and waving me goodbye.

Then I began to vanish and I knew that it mean that it's time for me to be reborn again in this younger boy's, who looks exactly like me, body.

* * *

**So well that's it guys! Oh and also if you guys are confused with something or want to know what is going to happen then you guys can pm me. Oh and I thought about to change the title maybe to' Reborn to a new life' or something else. If you guys have any ideas for a title for this fanfic then please write it in your review! So well see ya next time guys! Also renaissance means rebirth or revival!**

**~Please Review~**


	3. Chapter 3: We meet again

**Hello everybody! It's been a while since I updated it! I am really sorry! I was just really stuck on my ideas for this story. So well if you realized the Title changed from 'Blooming Lotus' to 'Reborn for you'. I am kind of satisfied with this Title but I am still thinking of a better title. Also i thank everybody who reviewed, favourte and are following this story! Thank you *bows* I really appreciate it! T^T Well so here is Chapter 3! :D**

**Chapter 3: We meet again**

**ONODERA RITSU POV:**

My name is Onodera Ritsu, before Oda Ritsu before my new parents the Onodera's, who really looked a lot like real my parents, adopted me. I am 25 years old, loves to read Literature.

Now I am in front of the lady and she is saying that I am being assigned to the shoujo manga department instead of Literature! Is she kidding right? Me working in shoujo manga? No way! I even have no idea what it is about! So I then said to her as calm as I can, "What? You are got to be kidding!"

"No sir it says it right there." she said, holding the paper where my contract was sign there. I clearly took a look of that and it clearly said that I am being assigned to the shoujo manga department!

"I think that must be a mistake! I clearly said that I want to work as a Literature editor like in my old company!"

"Sorry, but it says right there and I can't do anything against it."

"So now I am going to show you the department" she stood up and started walking to the elevators, which I did the same and followed her. For some reason I have this feeling that this happened before? And that I meet her somewhere. So then I asked her as she pressed the elevator button.

"Excuse me, miss but did we meet somewhere? I have a feeling I meet you somewhere?"

"W-Well I there was a guy whose name also was called Onodera Ritsu. He really looked exactly like you and he also first wanted to be in Literature department like you said, but he ended up working in Shoujo Manga" she told me and the same moment the elevator door opened and we both stepped in it and she pressed the button to floor 4.

"Um actually my name is Onodera Ritsu as well. Did I look like the man you were referring to? "I asked.

"Yes, actually you look identical! Which creeps me a bit out!" she said to me.

"I am really sorry!" I apologized to her.

"Is okay!" she said even though I can see that she is feeling unwell.

"So how is the Department and the workers which I am going to work with?"

"All the workers in Emerald Department are all men! All of them are really handsome! Mostly the Editor in chief! But…" As I heard that all the workers were all guys I was pretty surprised. I never that thought that guys would understand Shoujo Manga. She then stopped talking as she said but and I asked her "But?"

"The Editor in chief kind of lost himself and had brought the Emerald Department down even thought was the one who made it to the top 3, down and because of that our CEO nearly wanted to fire him, but decided to give him a half a year break." she said.

"Why was he like that?" I asked.

"Well I heard because his beloved one died 3 years ago in a car accident like at the same time like Onodera Ritsu which was really a coincidence "

"Oh that's sad to hear that"

"Yeah it is but now he recovered and is back so Emerald now is back to the top!" she said

"Also who was then in his place when he was on hiatus?"

"Oh his replacement was Hatori Yoshiyuki"

"Oh so I will be then working with them?"

"Yes you will"

"Also may I ask what the name of the Editor in Chief is?

"Takano Masamune"

As she said that I had a massive head ache and fell down on my knees, I then suddenly had a flashback memory, but the only problem was this wasn't my memory of my childhood or teenage years…..

"Oh! Onodera-san? Are you alright?" she then kneeled beside me and checked if I had a fever or something.

"No, I am all right I just had a sudden headache that's all" I said and put her hands away from my forehead.

"You sure?"

"Yes" Then the elevator door opened and we stepped out of it.

"Then let me bring you to the department" she then began to walk to the department me following behind.

As we were on the way to the Emerald Department I noticed that all the workers gazed were fixed on me and were whispering, "Isn't that Onodera Ritsu who died 3 years ago?"

"No, it can't be he is dead!"

It happened the same when I am now working at my Fathers Company. The people were saying the same thing except they said, "Isn't that the CEO son? Who died some years ago?" This is so annoying! Well I figured out that I must look like that Onodera Ritsu, who everyone is talking about. But the only thing that I don't know is how exactly I look like him.

Like when I did the Interview with the people here and when they first saw me they froze and backed up like I was a ghost or something, which I am well used to it.

Why I am used to it since that this also happened when I was working at my, well you can say Father's Company. Everybody looks at me like I am a ghost or something! Everyone was threatening me like I was some zombie except for one person, Saeki-san. She was my coworker or should I consider her as a friend also? Well she was the only one who spoke to me normally, but since I now changed companies because I couldn't stand it anymore with the people there I haven't had contact with her anymore.

When I entered the Department everything was surprisingly pink! And what's with that sparkling aura? That's totally weird! Did I land in a host club or something?!

As the woman was introducing me to the department everybody looked up to me and just stared at me their eyes widen and I could see some of their faces getting pale. Obviously I knew that would happen. Suddenly a black haired man stood up, who sat in the very front which I think is the editor in chief, and approached me.

Before I could greet the Editor in chief he suddenly pulled me into a really tight embrace and what came next was a total shock of my whole life!

* * *

**So well people that's it I really hoped you liked it! Okay now I was thinking of changing the story plot of the story. So I had some ideas and I wanted to ask you guys, which one of the story plots is better!**

**Ritsu is being reborn as a cat and Takano-san finds him on the street on a rainy day and took him with him like he did with Sorata. **

**Ritsu is being reborn again and still has all his memories except that everybody has forgotten him and even his lover Takano-san. And makes Takano-san fall in love with him.**

**Or just keep the story like it is with Takano-san making Ritsu remember and make him fall in love with him again…**

**So please tell me which of those plots is better and I will change the story to that plot! If everybody still wants the story to remain the same then just choose number 3! So and I apologize if I take really long to update! But please be patient with me! So I hope to see you guys the next time!**

**Ja ne~ :D**


End file.
